


Worth It

by queenvidal



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Purity, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning, courting, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Alistair can't wait to be wedded to his beloved fiancé and Arl Eamon's ridicules courting rules are making him wish for the wedding day to be sooner than later.-my part of the 14 Days Of DA Lovers Prompts by @scharoux -New Chapter every day.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Worth It

A warm breeze travels over the fields behind Ferelden Capital’s walls. Spring’s just around the corner, already painting the meadows in green, white and purple tones. It’s in the afternoon and the first time of the day for the King to take a break.

He asked his advisor and soon to be wife to accompany him for a walk. Whenever possible, Alistair tires to hide from the court. Too many voices, faces and demands. He thanks the Maker for his incredible fiance, who took on her to not only advice but teach him on how to act, speak and work during court meetings and beyond.

And teaching he desperately needs. Not only is the responsibility on his shoulders terrifying, but also is the life of a royal very foreign. He’s still not used to all the eyes and ears on him, even now.

“I guess our days of privacy are long gone.” Alistair mumbles in annoyance. It’s been a week since his coronation and ever since his every step has been followed by guards and maids. Guards make sense of course, not everyone is accepting Alistair as their king, not with Aranora still in the tower waiting for her sentence for betrayal.

If Juliette had her way, the former queen would have met the gallons right after the Landsmeet. This traitorous woman’s too much of a danger in her eyes but Arl Eamon suggested waiting for the moment. Ferelden needed peace, not more bloodshed. And Alistair agreed. She was the backup plan, if he died during the blight.

Juliette casts a blinding smile at him, replying with a hint of humor in her voice. “I fear so, your majesty.”

“Love, please. I’m not in the mood for this right now.” He sighs. “Can I just be Alistair with you?”

With her arm wrapped around his, she rests her head on his shoulder for only a second. “I’m just joking, darling.” She turns around, to see the maids carefully watching them.

They’ll inform Eamon of any inappropriate behavior. Even though she and Alistair became a pair long before the landsmeet, the Arl wants them to act modest around each other. They don’t share a room, not even the same wing, kissing is forbidden and they never meet alone.

It’s not so much of a problem for Juliette, she grew up in similar surroundings. But for Alistiar, whos love-language is touch, it feels like torture. And it’s affecting his mood. Something Juliette picked up quickly.

“Dear, it’s only six months. After the wedding we’ll share a room again… and a bed.”

Alistair looks at her, unable to hide his smile. “Thanks, as if my pants were not tight enough already.”

Juliette laugs, her eyes beaming at him. “See, there’s the dork I fell for.”

Alistair disentangles their arms, leaning down to pick a few white crocus. “Here, for you, my love. White for innocence and purity. Wait, in that case I should look for black.”

She swats him on his chest playfully.


End file.
